Whispers of Red and Green
by WiseSkyLight
Summary: Before death had taken Sasuke, the Sage of Six Paths gave him a choice and Sasuke chose the one that whispered. Sasuke-Is-Lambo fic! Strong!Lambo


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Summary: Before death had taken Sasuke, the Sage of Six Paths gave him a choice and Sasuke chose the one that whispered. Sasuke-Is-Lambo fic! Strong!Lambo

Beta'd by HoldTheLineDon'tLookBack

* * *

Whispers of Red and Green

\- Chapter 1 -

Shoot To Kill

* * *

1

"Kill Reborn."

Was the order Dario gave his son, Lambo; the one person whom he despised since his birth. The one person who stood in front of him motionless at the announcement with no sign of shock filling his hardened face. It was as if his real face, the one that showed all signs of life was hidden behind a porcelain mask. Unnatural as it seemed, this was what Dario was used to. No matter what he said to his son he would never get a reaction from him.

 _How long has it been like this?_ He wondered, his mind filling itself with memories of the past.

When Lambo was a baby he would never cry for anything even food. He just stayed silent, causing the maids to guess when he was hungry and when he needed his diaper changed. At first Dario thought that it was nothing. However, when he grew to be a child Lambo would never cry when he got hurt or bullied at school, instead a smooth mask of emptiness was practically carved on his face, scaring the workers of the house and his teachers at school. It frightened Dario too, but he would never admit that he was scared of a child.

 _Freaky_ they called him. A _monster_ they would say. _Unnatural_ they would tell him. But still that did not make him cry. This caused everyone to isolate him, shun him and pretend that he does not exist. Anything to stay away from him. Dario would do the same. If truth be told, he had no love for his child. After all it was his fault his beautiful wife died.

He could still remember that day clearly. The day that his loving wife screamed in agony as he waited outside her room. Then soon her voice was taken over by a cry of a new-born child as hers died out. This was the only time he heard Lambo cry, which sounded more like shrieking as if he was being burned alive. And as he burst into his wife's room, he saw the pure white bed sheets drenched in her blood and a bloodied baby wrapped into his wife's lifeless arms.

She had died while holding Lambo.

Even since then he had hated Lambo for taking away the woman he loved. The Doctors had warned him that having a child in his wife's weakened state would kill her, but they paid no attention to that. They both had wanted a child so badly, but now Dario regretted it. He wished that Lambo had never been born so that his wife would still be alive, but what's done is done. Although he could never look at his child with loving eyes. Some believe that Dario was cursed with this child for the sins he has committed in the mafia, and he was starting to believe that himself.

 _What kind of child shows no emotion?_ Was the thought that would always run through his head.

It was inhuman. But what hurt Dario the most was how he looked just like his mother. He had her vivid green eye as, for some reason, Lambo always kept his right eye closed, but he also had her sharp features, causing him to never be able to look at him for more than a couple minutes. It was too painful. His son reminded him of what he had lost and he could not take it. Though, when he did stare at Lambo there was always one thing that he would always notice. It was his eyes.

Even though Lambo would show no emotion in his face, his eyes would portray years of unrest. Under his glare, Dario would feel as if he was being scrutinized and judged by him. This made him uncomfortable being around his son, so he would avoid him as much as he could just to get away from him. It seemed silly to be afraid, but if people saw what Lambo was truly capable of then they would understand.

As what he had seen terrified him.

2

 _So he wants me to kill Reborn?_

Lambo gazed deep into his father's fearful eyes, though his father tried to hide this emotion, and knew what he genuinely wanted. It's was obvious since the day he was born.

His father wanted him to _die_.

The revelation of this did not shock Lambo. Instead it made him quite amused, as he knew what everyone in the Bovino Famiglia thought of him and why they dread him. It was because he was one of the most feared assassins in the mafia underworld even at the tender age of 17.

This caused his family to believe that he could not be controlled anymore as tensions between him as his father were raising, as some believed it was time for his father to retire and let Lambo take over because his father was starting to be viewed as a weakling when compared with Lambo's achievements as an assassin. So the best way his father could deal with him was to get rid of him. And what better way to do that then get him killed by the world's greatest hitman Reborn.

If truth be told, his father already tried multiple assassination attempts when Lambo first started to show his inhuman strengths. The first attempt was by poison at a dinner party when he was just 12, though the plan failed when Lambo caught his father staring at him as if awaiting something to happen. The reason Lambo found this strange was that his father could never look at him, as people had said that he looked too much like his mother.

That's when he noticed his odorless drink. It smelt of nothing, even though it was made from fresh fruits. So Lambo decided to play a trick on his father. Finding a blind spot in the dinner hall, Lambo switched drinks and then moved back to the seat he was given next to his father. Then he drank the drink whole while staring into his father's gleeful eyes. That was the only time his father had a smile directed at him. Afterwards, a few minutes passed and his father's face morphed into one of confusion then to realisation and finally to rage. He screamed for everyone to get out and they all obeyed.

In spite of all this, Lambo found himself focusing on the most important matters like how he was reincarnated into a new world with memories his past life after he had died in his final battle with Naruto. As after the war, he and Naruto fought to their very last breath... and he was the one that lost. He still remembered the pain he felt dying in Naruto's arms, the tearful face above his own telling him to hold on until help arrived and the metallic smell of his own blood flowing through the wind.

But the Sage of Six Paths was not done with him yet.

After watching his and Naruto's fight, the Sage had told him while he was drifting in and out of consciousness that there was a way for him to live, but not in this world. He said that if he agreed that he would be starting a new life with a new family and after relentless begging from Naruto to take this deal, he gave his approval.

That's how he ended up here. In this world.

One of the strangest things of this world was that there was chakra, but no chakra users. Everyone he had ever met had no chakra flowing through them. This made him worry had that he had no chakra also, but after checking he felt a warm ball of chakra deep within his chest, which made relieved him.

However, there was a few people that had something different. Something that he found a little difficult to explain. It was like a weird aura that surrounded a person, but there were many types that had their own characteristics to go with personalities of the individual. Then at the age of 14 he found out what it was. It was called a Dying Will Flame. He had learnt about it while going up against a flame user. After subduing the user in the fight, he forced him to explain and when the user did Lambo killed him.

He had a job to do after all.

Turning his thoughts back to his father and his request, Lambo did the only sane thing he would think of.

He accepted.

3

It did not take him longer than he thought it would to find Reborn. Maybe that was because Reborn felt like he did not need to hide himself as he was the world's greatest. If that was the truth then Lambo was dealing with an egotistical man as well as the strongest and that should scare him, but it did not.

Plus the rumours spreading in the mafia world about Reborn seem to be true. He was tutoring the young heir of the Vongola Famiglia, as Lambo was currently watching his 'tutoring' - if you can call it that - from a tree next to the window of a house in Namamori, Japan.

The poor heir was having explosives thrown at him by Reborn whenever he got an answer wrong with his homework, which caused Lambo to crack a small smile rather than pity him as it was entertaining to watch. Though he had a job to do, so Lambo pulled out a gun with a silencer attached to it and moved closer to the side of the window so he would not be seen.

He would shoot when Reborn moved next to the window. It took around five minutes, but Reborn did take steps closer to the window and that's when Lambo aimed... then pulled the trigger. Within seconds, the bullet shot through the window breaking it and headed straight for Reborn, but he quickly dodged out of the way.

The young heir shrieked at the sound of the breaking glass, but Reborn ignored him and turned to face Lambo with a shocked expression across his face, but by the time he caught a glimpse of him, Lambo activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and used Kamui to teleport away from the scene and into the dimension that he had created years ago when he was still Sasuke.

The dimension he created was incredibly large with thousands of scrolls on shelves that ran on for miles. This was because before the final battle with Naruto, he had stored his family's scrolls away, so no one could get a hold of them if he did die, as the secrets of the Uchiha clan would die with the last Uchiha. Though he did not expect that the Sage would give him a second chance at life.

 _Well, that was close._

Lambo sat on the floor and thought back to what went wrong when he tried to kill Reborn. It was not his presence as he made sure that Reborn could not feel it with the help of his chakra, which is why Reborn looked shocked, but it must have been the sound of the window breaking that had alerted him. So he had be more careful next time.

4

Lambo laid low in his dimension for the next couple days as he knew that Reborn would be on high alert. During that time, Lambo came up with a plan that will help him get closer to Reborn and now it was time to put that plan into action.

He was presently stood in front of a mirror, but instead of his 17 year old self, there was a 13 year old Lambo staring back at him. He had used a transformation jutsu to appear younger, but just like before he had his right eye closed to try and hide something that was unhide able. His clothes were also different. Instead of his dark attire, which consisted of a black shirt and jeans, he wore a middle school uniform. A Namimori Middle School uniform to be exact.

He was going back to school and he did not know whether to laugh or just sigh.

Grabbing his school bag, Lambo teleported a mile away from the young heir's home at 7AM, so he would not be seen by Reborn and began walking. He knew that school starts in more than an hour and it would take him about 40 minutes to reach it from this distance, but he did not mind. He had loved to walk as Sasuke, as it always helped him to relax before class would start at the academy.

 _But those are memories long gone._

He would remember the times where he would walk to the academy alone, but soon friends filled the empty spaces next to him until he was surrounded by people who loved him. The feeling of having loved ones by your side was something he could never forget. It made him feel warm, but nothing can fill the space left by his brother, Itachi.

 _You sacrificed everything to protect me from the truth. Even going as far as being the criminal against everything you loved._

Lambo remembered it all. The final fight with his brother by his side against Kabuto... and his last words.

 _I will always love you._

He could still hear his brother's voice. It echoed it the depths of his mind.

 _Itachi, I will do you proud_ , he thought. _I promise._

Lambo focused back on the mission at hand. He less than 5 minutes away from the heir's home and from this distance he could see two boys waiting outside the house wearing the same uniform as him.

The first boy had silver hair and looked foreign with features typically found outside of Japan, but at first glance Lambo knew who he was. It was Smoking Bomb Hayato. His last name was Gokudera if he remembered correctly. Lambo had seen him at parties hosted by his father, though Lambo had always been in disguise when going to parties as he did not trust anyone with his true face. The second boy looked ordinary and was completely unknown to Lambo. He had spiky black hair and brown eyes that seemed to glow with happiness, while Gokudera had a permanent scowl on his face.

Lambo walked up to them.

"Excuse me?"

At the sound of his voice, both the boys turned to face him.

"Do you know the way to Namimori Middle School?" Lambo asked politely.

The black haired boy grinned at him. "Yep, are you new or something?"

"Yes, I am," Lambo replied. "Let me introduce myself. I am D'Angelo Enzo. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 _It's best not to give them my real name. Gokudera will have definitely of heard of it._

Gokudera stared at him with a look of distrust in his eyes.

"We can take you to school if you like?" Said the black haired boy.

"We will what?!" Gokudera burst out. "I never agreed to this."

 _Quick tempered as always._

Gokudera's friend just laughed. "Come on, Gokudera. He seems nice."

Gokudera glared at him then gritted out, "Fine."

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi by the way."

Lambo nodded.

So now he knew the boy's name. It was a simple name, which suited him.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun," a soft-spoken voice called out.

Walking out of the house was the Vongola heir and on his shoulder sat Reborn.

Yamamoto and Gokudera beamed in his presence.

"Hey, Tsuna!"

"Good morning, 10th!"

 _10th? So he knows?_

The now dubbed Tsuna smiled awkwardly at them. "Hey guys."

Then Tsuna caught sight of him. To make this less awkward and uncomfortable for the boy, Lambo introduced himself again and explained that he needed help getting to the school, as he can't find his way, which was an absolute lie. Though no one needed to know that.

"Oh, so you're lost?" Tsuna said getting the gist of his situation.

"Yeah. Your friends said that I can walk with you guys. I hope that's okay."

Tsuna smiled at him. "That's fine."

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn suddenly said hitting Tsuna over the head, causing him to cry out in pain, "You have not introduced yourself. How are you meant to be mafia boss when you can't even show basic courtesy?"

Yamamoto laughed at the scene. "Are we still playing the game?"

 _Game? Hold on, does he think that the mafia is a game?_

This made Lambo pause. Maybe this was Yamamoto's way of coping with life's hardships; thinking it was a game. After all, people had any different way of coping with the deaths and chaos in the mafia world, but for some reason the way Yamamoto had said it made him think differently.

 _He knows it's not a game, doesn't he?_

"This is not a game, baseball freak," Gokudera barked aloud.

"Guys, calm down." Tsuna broke in then turned faced Lambo. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna."

"Then please call me Enzio," Lambo responded. "And is this your little brother?"

The question was obviously about Reborn who was now stood in front of him with a blank expression on his face. Reborn seemed to be analyzing him for anything suspicious, but Lambo made sure that there was nothing. He just portrayed himself to be a civilian.

"I am the world's greatest hitman Reborn," he said in a childlike voice, as if trying to test his reaction, but Lambo was having none of it.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shrieked, shocked that Reborn will tell anyone his identity so easily.

"That's cute," was Lambo's answer. "Your brother has a wild imagination, Tsuna."

"Y-yeah."

"Shall we get going to school? We don't want to be late." Lambo stated while glancing at his wrist watch. It was 7:30AM.

 _It's still early._

"Sure," Yamamoto agreed.

Then Yamamoto and the others lead the way to school and Lambo followed after them.

5

Being back at school was like the way it has always been.

 _Boring._

Lambo already knew everything that was being taught in lessons since he had graduated high school at the age of 14, as he was able to memorize the information being taught with ease. So it was torturing having to relearn everything all over again, but he had no choice. It was all for the sake of killing Reborn.

Soon school was finished and Lambo had learnt a lot about Tsuna. Like how Tsuna was a failure at school, which did not surprise him as he remembered the nickname Reborn gave the kid. He was also talentless in every aspect. This made him wonder how Tsuna was chosen to be the 10th boss of Vongola.

 _It's because he's a sky._

Lambo knew that the boss of Vongola had to have a sky flame in order to use the ring and Lambo felt the aura of the flame emitting from Tsuna. Though Lambo had to know make sure that he was not drawn in by it. He did not want to accidentally end up being one of the boy's guardians.

Now he was currently walking through the streets of Namimori as he felt a presence following him around after he left school. So he walked to the nearest park and turned in the direction of the person following him since he knew who it was.

"Antonio, I'm guessing my father sent you." Lambo said aloud.

Suddenly, a man appear before him. He had brown hair with dark brown eyes and was wearing a black suit with a grey shirt. He also had a slight frown on his face, as if disappointed at being caught so easily when trying to follow him.

"You have not killed Reborn," he said in his deep voice.

"You're stating the obvious," Lambo replied.

A look of hatred flashed across his face. "Why have you not killed him?"

"All you need to know is that I will."

"Listen brat, I don't know how you have made yourself young again and I don't care, but if you don't kill Reborn then I will kill yo-"

Before he could finish, Lambo appeared right next to him with a dagger to his neck.

"You think you can kill me?" He whispered into his ear.

The man froze, trying to register how he moved so quickly.

"Go before I end you."

Lambo pulled the dagger back and Antonio disappeared from his sight.

Lambo knew that he must work quickly now, as his father would send more men to deal with him, but he had an idea in mind.

6

It was the middle of the night and Lambo was currently stood inside Tsuna's bedroom. He had come into the room by the open window and made sure that his presence could not be felt by Reborn who was sleeping to his right. Tsuna was also asleep, but was mumbling out incoherent words.

Lambo moved closer to Reborn and stopped a yard away from him. Then made his presence noticeable. Within seconds, Reborn was awake with a gun in his hand pointed at Lambo. His face filled with silent fury.

"How?!" He demanded. "How did you get in here without me knowing?"

"You don't need to know that," Lambo said calmly. "All you need to know is that I was send to kill you."

"Why are you telling me this? You could have just killed me in my sleep."

"Hmm, I could have, but did not. Wonder why?"

Reborn cocked his gun as if telling him to keep speaking.

"Truth is I don't wish to kill you."

This send a look of surprise across Reborn's face, but he quickly hid it.

"Then what do you want?"

"Who knows? Maybe I wish to spite my father, so... I am asking you to let me join Vongola."

"I don't even know you."

"Yes, you do. My name is Lambo Bovino."

Realisation dawned over Reborn then suspicion.

"I heard that Lambo was an older teen."

"Oh right. Forgot that I was still like this."

Lambo cancelled the transformation jutsu and revealed his true self.

"How?!" Reborn repeated.

"Once again, you don't need to know."

That answer caused Reborn to shoot at him, but Lambo did not move. Instead he hid his one open eye under his bangs, so Reborn would not see him use his Sharingan and used Kamui as the bullet would pass through him.

The sound of the bullet firing caused Tsuna to stir in his sleep.

Deactivating his Sharingan, Lambo looked back to Reborn.

"You can try and kill me. You won't succeed."

Lambo could feel Reborn's frustration rising as his questions where getting him nowhere.

"But..." Lambo went silent, though he took more steps forward until he was right next to Reborn's bed. He then bend down, cupped his own hands around Reborn's hand that was holding the gun and moved the gun to his forehead.

"If you don't think that I could be an asset to Vongola then _shoot me_."

* * *

 **AN:** I thought that Sasuke being reborn as Lambo would be an interesting idea. Plus it was fun to write. Also, I'm not going to make Lambo too strong and he will only get involved in fights that target him.

 **Please Review**


End file.
